Learning to Love
by awesometastic9
Summary: It's off to Queen's Uni for Casey and Derek! not much else to say other than it will be following them and how DASEY comes to be. there will be a LOT of Dasey once I work up to it. it will be great I PROMISE! reading and reviewing is awesomeTASTIC!
1. It Begins at University

_Learning to Love_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter One

It Begins at University

"_Hey," Derek says, looking up from the book he was holding as Casey enters the kitchen. "What're you doing up so late?"_

_"Picking courses for next year," Casey replied, looking up briefly at Derek – shoving his face with cereal – and chooses to ignore it. She is holding the same book. "There are so many amazing classes!"_

_"I know, Women's Literature, Feminist Theory?"_

_"Derek, you're only taking those to meet girls." Casey says with distain._

_"Uh, yeah? But, maybe I should just take the classes you're taking and then take all your notes." He smirks._

_"Forget it! And when you see me in the quad, pretend you don't know me."_

_"Psh, are you kidding, we're going to be best buds, and then you can introduce me to all your sorority sisters."_

_"Derek, you are the most annoying brother – "_

_"Step… brother." Derek corrects. A strange look crosses his face that Casey can't quite place._

_"Same difference." Casey says, a little confused but not wanting to argue about that tonight._

_"Yeah… alright." Derek allows. Then a thought occurs to him. "Hey! Maybe we can live in the same residence!"_

_"I'm living in an all girl's residence." Casey says matter-of-factly, happy to burst his bubble. But, it doesn't seem to faze him. _

_"I know." Derek says, the smirk back in place and that look gone._

_"Oh, yeah?" Casey says, walking around the island towards Derek. "Well I can't wait to go to all your hockey games and embarrass you in front of all your friends."_

_"Uhhh, okay," Derek says, backtracking, "I won't take your classes if you'll stay away from my hockey games."_

_"No way! There might be some cute hockey guys, or some frat boys!" Casey says suggestively._

_"Oh, no! You're not dating my fraternity brothers!" _

---

"Oh, mom!" Casey cries, launching herself at Nora as carefully as she can – Nora is getting very pregnant - and latches herself onto her, crying.

"Oh, Casey," Nora sobs as well. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me, too, Mom. Me, too…" Casey cries.

Suddenly, Lizzie latches onto the group hug and cries as well.

"What am I going to do without my big sister?" she asks miserably.

Casey pulls away, wiping away her tears with a small laugh. "You'll do fine, Liz. You're strong. And besides," Casey pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her, "You can call me anytime you need me, okay?"

Lizzie's smile lit up the room. "Okay!"

Marti then cried,

"Smer-ek!" with a bit of Casey flair. She grabbed onto Derek's knees, holding him tight. "I'm going to miss you!"

Derek chuckled, his voice a little choked up – but only Casey, being Casey with a super-sensitive Derek meter – noticed. She looked at him with a small smile on her face and he gave a small one back. Casey's eyes widened and, she tried to hide her shock by giving George a hug, too.

"Take care of Nora, George!" she said, pulling back and waggling a finger at him.

George laughed. "Of course, Casey." And he wrapped an arm around Nora's shoulders protectively.

Everyone then looked at Edwin, who was unusually quiet.

Lizzie looked at him with a steely glare and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he cried and muttered, rubbing the back of him neck awkwardly, "I guess I'll miss you two, too."

"Oh get over here, man." Derek said holding out his arms with a laugh on his face.

Edwin looked at him like he had just grown five heads, but obliged – probably because he feared pain in he didn't – and gave Derek a big hug. It didn't last long – the hug – and Derek gave one last back clap to George and waved Casey along with him out the door.

Casey gave Nora one last hug and followed him outside.

And over the river and through the woods to University they went.

---

The drive to Queens University from their home in London, Ontario was long – 5 hours – but only because Derek decided to take too many rest stops – food, duh – and Casey (surprisingly) enjoyed the ride, even though she was with Derek. It was quite comfortable, actually, Casey realized halfway through. They barely fought and were pretty civil to each other.

Derek took the easy route though, heading East on Dundas Street towards Talbot Street, then turned right on Highbury Avenue North.

"Keep right to stay on Highbury North, Derek." Casey said.

"Okay," was his surprisingly non-snarky reply.

They took the ON-401 ramp to Toronto then King's Hwy 401/MacDonald-Cartier Fwy.

"Hey, Case. They named a road after you? What idiots," he said with a laugh.

Casey glared at him for a moment then chose to ignore him, and read more of the directions to him.

"Take exit 617 for Division Street towards Westport, County Road 10, Kingston, and then turn right at Division Street."

"Alright."

After about 5 kilometers later, Derek wined,

"Are we there _yet,_ Casey?"

"Almost, winey baby." She said grinning. "Oh! Turn right here!"

Derek slammed on the brakes and swerved to the right making a sharp turn.

"Nice Case. Keep your eyes on those directions, will yah?"

Casey glowered. "34 miles left!" she cried excited.

Then,

"There it is!" Casey cried. "Get in the left turn lane!"

Derek obliged and got in the lane, and pulled up the gate.

"Student ID cards or Visitor Voucher please," said the guard.

"Oh!" Casey cried, digging in her bag by her feet. In seconds she pulled out an envelope and produced her and Derek's cards. She gave them to Derek who handed them to the guard. He entered something in his computer then handed them back.

"Welcome to Queen's Mr. Venturi, Miss MacDonald."

"Thanks!" Casey said enthusiastically and Derek drove through the now open gate.

"This is so exciting, Derek!" Casey squealed, bopping up and down.

"Yeah, I guess." Derek said, "Now, stop that bopping."

Casey sighed and said, "Whatever," but stopped all the same.

"Where's the main building?" Derek asked, driving slow through the streets.

"Uhhh," Casey consulted her map. "It's Ban Righ Hall. Right up there." She pointed, "To the left on Bader Lane."

Derek drove up there wordlessly. He pulled into a parking space smoothly, and turned off the car. The car wasn't the Prince, for it had kicked the bucket in July. Nora and George gave them a brand new Toyota Yaris as a late happy graduation present and a goodbye gift for college.

He and Casey got out, but Casey took a bit longer, grabbing all the necessary materials they needed to sign in and get their permanent course schedules.

The building was nice and cozy and Casey walked right up to the front desk, and an older woman welcomed her.

"Hello! Can I help you?"

"Yes," Casey said, and held out her and Derek's ID cards and a few papers. The woman looked at them briefly, and then typed something in her computer. She handed them back to Casey and said,

"You're all signed in! And wait, your schedules are printing."

She handed the papers to Derek and Casey, looking at them for a second, pausing at Casey's.

"Quite a lot of classes you're taking Miss MacDonald."

"Yes, I just couldn't decide on a few, so I just decided to take them all!" Casey grinned.

"_Keener!_" Derek coughed conspicuously.

Casey turned to glare daggers at Derek before turning back around to smile at the lady, whose name was Mrs. Hallington.

"Thanks, ma'am." and Casey began walking away.

"Oh! Sir!" Derek turned.

"Yes?"

"I forgot your Hockey practice schedule. Congrats on getting the Lou Jeffries Scholarship. Very impressive."

Derek nodded, embarrassed and followed Casey out of the room.

Once outside Casey spun on Derek with a steely glare.

"Der-ek!" she cried. "You never told me that you got a scholarship!"

"I didn't tell anybody." He shrugged. "And, it's not like you asked anyway. So, why are you caring now?"

Casey just stared at him. "I don't know. Why do I care?" she muttered and got in the car.

Derek stood outside for a moment longer and frown on his face then got in the car, silent.

Derek pulled out of the parking space carefully, and they headed over to the dorms. The girl's dorm Casey was in was just a few buildings down, so Derek stopped there first. They pulled up in an empty space just in front of the door.

"Oh, we're so lucky! We won't have to go as far!" Casey said.

"'We'?" Derek said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're helping me Derek. Whether you like it or not." Casey said, the steel back in her voice. Derek just rolled his eyes but didn't protest… much.

"I'm only dropping your crap out of the car on the walk. You can get it to your dorm. You're on the first floor Space Case. But, let's hope Klutzilla doesn't appear." He smirked.

"Ugh!" Casey groaned and stepped out of the car. She opened the back seat and began pulling out her boxes, and carrying them to the sidewalk. On the last trip – Derek only took one box making Casey do the rest – she had too much piled in front of her face and she forgot to step up onto the pavement. Everything went flying onto the ground.

"Ahhh!" Casey cried, scraping her knees and palms. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Hey, are you okay?" said a smooth, male voice next to her head that wasn't Derek's. Casey lifted her head up curiously and saw a very handsome guy with golden hair and scorching blue eyes who was kneeling beside her.

"Here, let me help you up." He said, lifting her by the elbow to her feet.

"Ow…" Casey said quietly, limping slightly as she moved onto the sidewalk.

"Jeez," then came Derek's voice from behind her. "Nice one Klutzilla."

Casey turned back around fast to glare at him. "_Stop_ calling me that, Derek."

"Hey, I just call them like I see them." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

Casey cried out in frustration and glared harder.

"Is this guy bothering you?" then asked the guy who had helped her up.

"Forever and always," she said bitterly, turning to him and then smiling. "But, it's okay. He's going now."

She then turned back to Derek, and repeated herself in a voice dripping with malice.

"_Now._"

Derek glared. "Fine, Space Case. I'll leave you and lover boy to get all cozy inside your dorm." He said meanly, got in the car and left.

Casey stared after him, very confused and sort of hurt by his harsh words. Her brow furrowed, she bent to pick up her stuff, which was just clothes – thank goodness – or Casey would've had a meltdown if it was something breakable. But, those were already safe and sound on the walk.

"Hey, who was that guy anyway?" asked the guy who had helped her.

"Oh, that's just Derek, my _annoying_ stepbrother." Casey said disdainfully. "But, let's not talk about him…"

"Fine by me. I'd rather focus on the very pretty girl standing before me."

"Ahh, thanks, umm…?"

"James Rupert," he said with a charmingly coy smile. Casey smiled back.

"Hey, why don't I take you out sometime? You know show you around Kingston." He asked.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm very capable. And, besides, my boyfriend, Truman, is coming to visit from U of T next weekend. So, yeah." Casey looked away awkwardly. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, and looked a bit disappointed. "Bye - oh! I never caught your name!"

"Casey - Casey MacDonald."

"Okay, then. Bye Casey." And he walked off.

Casey frowned to herself. "What kind of guy asks out a girl without knowing her name first?" she muttered, then slapped her forehead. "A guy like _Derek_." She groaned. No matter what she did, her life always seemed to revolve around him.

Casey sighed and picked up a box and walked into her dorm building. She walked down to A57, which was at the very back of the building, by one of the nice gardens. Casey walked into the room and gasped almost dropping the box: there was a sliding glass door that opened into the garden and it was bursting with color.

As was the room.

"Oh! Hey!" said a voice, and Casey set down her box on the empty bed to see a girl – her roommate Chelsea Winters – standing before her. And she was gorgeous. She had long red hair with beautiful green eyes and freckles across her nose. She was tall and dressed nicely, accenting her slim but curvy body. Casey smiled.

"Hello! You're Chelsea?" Casey asked, holding out her hand for her to shake.

"Yeah! And you're Casey!" Chelsea cried, vigorously shaking Casey's hand, and then grasped her in a tight hug. "Oh! This is going to be wonderful! We're going to be best buds! And you _have_ to meet Lauren, my bestie from back home! She lives just down the hall." She let go and jumped up and down clapping.

Casey smiled, happy to have a peppy roommate, and said, "Yeah! This is going to be great! What classes are you taking?"

"Oh, who wants to talk about classes _now_? They don't start for another week!" said a new voice, and Casey turned to the doorway to see another gorgeous girl, who must be Lauren. She was blonde with baby blue eyes and such a slim figure she was almost petite. "Oh! You must be Casey!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Lauren said and waved for Casey and Chelsea to follow her.

"Can you hold on a sec?" Casey asked timidly. "My stuff is still sitting on the sidewalk."

"Oh, sure!" Chelsea answered. "We'll help you get it."

Lauren and Chelsea followed Casey outside and they all grabbed as much as they could and we able to get it all back to the dorm in one trip. Once everything was set down, Lauren grabbed Casey and Chelsea's arms and dragged her out the back door and Casey saw immediately was she was talking about: rolling green hills and magnolia trees all round, some still with blossoms, even in August.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Chelsea said, "They bloom all year round here you know. For some odd reason…"

"It's beautiful! I'm glad I chose Queens. It's so gorgeous and the academics are so great!"

"You got here on scholarship?"

"Yeah, why?" Casey asked, confused.

"Which one?" Lauren asked.

"Uh, the Harrison-LeCaine Scholarship."

Chelsea and Lauren looked at each other then back at her.

"Were you valedictorian?"

"Uh, why does this matter?" Casey said, getting nervous.

"Nothing, it's just, no one has earned that scholarship in 30 years. What did you have like a 4.5 GPA?"

Casey blushed. "Uh, maybe?"

"Extracurriculars, community service, et cetera?" Chelsea said.

Casey started fidgeting.

"Hey, we were just shocked. I heard someone had gotten it, and everyone was buzzing about _who._ I'm glad it was you, because I suck at studying. Like, seriously." Said Lauren.

Casey gave a nervous laugh. "It's alright."

"Good, because we're taking you out for ice cream. Like, _now._"

---

**A/N: okay, so I did a LOT of research on Queen's University, and I have a lot of it saved on my computer so the places will be pretty accurate - as far as the names and location - but I'm not sure what classes are where or whatever, so I'm going to be picking and choosing the buildings, okay? just go along. ;] and the scholarship Casey got? yeah, made it up off one of the campus buildings, because I couldn't find a name for one. lol. but Derek's scholarship is real. by the way. and I have a LOT in store for this story. just FYI.**

**Oh, and to my Fearless fans, I think I'm going to stop with that FOR NOW. I'm definately going to finish it; I just have major writers block and everything I type isn't coming out right. ack.**

**So, next chapter up soon! and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-awetast9**


	2. The Roomie's Scoop

_Learning to Love_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Two

The Roomies Scoop

_Derek glared. "Fine, Space Case. I'll leave you and lover boy to get all cozy inside your dorm." He said meanly, got in the car and left._

Derek drove faster than he should have down the college streets over to his dorm across campus; no one stopped him though. He grumbled to himself the whole time: "Casey… googley eyes… drooling… first boy she sees…" and he didn't really understand why that prick hitting on Casey annoyed him to the point that he wanted to punch his lights out and never let Casey out of his sight again.

He was _really_ confused as to why.

Derek pulled up before his dorm building – finally stopping the muttering – and put the car in park, shut it off and got out. He stood outside the car for a moment - staring off into space – because something occurred to him: _Do I _like_ Casey?_ And instantly threw that thought into the trash. Well, to the back of his mind, to be honest. He didn't want to think about that right now. Not about _feelings_. No, definitely not.

So, Derek sighed, and shut the car door. He got around to the trunk and unlocked that, starting to get everything out. After he got a good armful he locked the car again – this time with the automatic lock in his mouth, using his teeth (gosh he's talented) – and headed into the boys dorm.

Derek knew exactly what his dorm number was. How? _Casey wrote the letter and number on every box of his – on every side – twice._ It was fricking staring him in the face, and just being reminded of Casey made him want to punch something. _Or some-particular-one_, he thought angrily.

He stopped before his dorm room, E27 and rattled the handle, pushing the door open.

There was already another guy inside, _Must be Alec Martison, my roommate._ Derek thought, and put his stuff down heavily on the empty bed.

The guy – Alec – jumped like ten feet in the air.

"Woah!" he cried, spinning around to face Derek.

"I'm Derek Venturi, your roommate." Derek said simply, and held out his hand for Alec to shake. Alec did, looking openly relieved.

"Alec Martison," he replied.

Derek let go of his hand and looked at Alec, still all fidgety.

"What – did you think I was like a serial killer or something?" Derek said with a raised eyebrow and a tight smile.

Alec's face got red. "No, I was just lost in my thoughts and didn't hear you come in, so you startled me."

Derek laughed – but the sound was off, not like Alec to know that, but Casey would – and said,

"It happens to us all," as if he understood. Which, he _sort of_ did. Casey barged in on him countless times in his room to scream and rant and throw a hissy fit when he was 'lost in his thoughts'. But, mostly, he was just staring off into space, trying to get Casey's face to _be gone_ from his mind.

_Okay, stop right there. No feelings. Not today._ Derek scolded himself, inwardly gritting his teeth as he thought it.

"Yeah, don't I know it…" Alec said with a laugh of his own, trailing off.

"Yeah," Derek said, and then, "I still have to get the rest of my crap from my car…"

"I'll help. What are roomies for, right?"

"One, don't say 'roomie's' and two, yeah." Derek said, and motioned for Alec to follow him.

Once they got to the car Derek unlocked the Yaris and began grabbing his hockey gear from the driver's side backseat.

"Woah!" Alec said, appearing over Derek's shoulder. "Nice set of blades there man!" looking at Derek's hockey skates in awe. "Bauer Vapor X:60?"

"Yeah," Derek said. "They were another going away gift from my dad and my stepmom," he sighed.

"Why do you not sound thrilled?" Alec asked in mock horror.

"I -" Derek began, but stopped himself; _No feelings, Derek._ Gosh the whole damn world was out to get him today! "I'm fine. I was just thinking of something I'd rather _not_ think about."

"Want to talk about it, man?" Alec said, and Derek spun around to look him square in the eyes.

"What are you, a pansy?" Derek said, a bit too harshly and instantly regretted it when he saw the look in Alec's eyes. "Sorry, man. I just… not right now, okay?"

"I get it…" Alec said, raising his hands up in surrender. "Seriously. Tough home life or whatever… but-" he stopped when he saw the look on Derek's face. "Right. Not right now. Sorry."

Derek sighed. "It's okay, now, let's get this crap back in the dorm."

---

After that almost-talking-about-feelings incident by the car, Alec and Derek fell into an easy friendship. They lazed around in their room, talking hockey, stuffing their faces and Alec gave him the scoop on Queen's.

"So, you're a sophomore, then?" Derek asked, shoving a handful of cheese puffs in his mouth.

"Yeah, second year. Wonderful." He rolled his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Ugh, it's just the academics that get me down. Queen's is pretty prestigious, when you get right down to it."

"Yeah, my stepsister, got in full scholarship." Derek said.

"Which one?" Alec said, suddenly, sitting straight up on his desk chair.

"Uhhh…" Derek racked his brains. _Come on, she's said it five bazillion times!_ Then , he remembered. "The Harrison-LeCaine, one."

"Woah!" Alec said for the billionth time today it seemed. "Do you know how big of a deal that is?"

"Uhhh… maybe? I mean she wouldn't shut up about it, but… she never gave any details about what she had to do to get it, really." Derek said.

"Dude, the Harrison-LeCaine Scholarship hasn't been given out in _30 years_."

Shock crossed Derek's face. "Woah," he said. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Alec said, nodding vigorously. "So, is she like Einstein-ette or something?"

Derek laughed. "She wishes; she's just a total grade-grubbing, OCD, perfectionist, keener."

"And you?" Alec asked. "How did you get into Queen's? Are you just as smart, because man -"

"Woah! No. I am so not smart. I'm here on a hockey scholarship, actually."

"Which one?" Alec asked again.

"Lou Jeffries," Derek replied.

Alec's eyes widened. "Wow."

Derek laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah, well. I've been playing a long time. And I just did really well when it counted the most."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a few moments, and then there was a knock on the dorm door.

---

**A/N: okay, so this one was shorter than I intended, but it was getting to have too much dialogue and I didn't want to bore you guys. lol. So, whatcha think? should I keep updating? and of course to answer that you have to REVIEW!!! please? I would really like your feedback. **

**Next chappie is called, "Ice Cream Social". it'll be up soon if I get some reviews! **

**kiggles (kisses & huggles) lol.**

**-awetast9**


	3. Ice Cream Social

_Learning to Love_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Three

Ice Cream Social

Chelsea and Lauren grabbed Casey and towed her over to their car, and they sped out of campus.

"Where're we going?" Casey asked, looking out the window.

"To White Mountain Ice Cream. It's the _best_." Chelsea said from the passenger seat.

"I'll trust you on that," Casey said with a small laugh.

They were silent the rest of the ride until they arrived at White Mountain Ice Cream. It was a good sized place and it was pretty packed; a few people were standing out the door. Casey eyes widened.

"How are we supposed to get in?" she asked.

"Don't worry. I have connections," Lauren said with a wink. Again, she grabbed Casey and Chelsea's arms and pulled them into the store, pushing people out of the way. "Excuse me, coming through! Employee here, needs to work!"

Casey grinned and whispered to Chelsea once they got inside to the front of the line, "_Does_ she work here?"

She laughed. "Oh, _hell_ no. Her boyfriend, Marshall, does though. He's a shift manager and gives us free ice cream all the time. She's got him _whipped_." Chelsea laughed again, and continued, saying, "She got him to give us passkeys to the backroom where we wait for him to bring our free ice cream back." She giggled. "It's so rebellious."

Casey was getting uncomfortable. She doesn't _do_ rebellious._ Well_, that is. But, she didn't want to seem like a total wuss, so she followed Lauren and Chelsea through the crowd and into the back room.

Lauren immediately flopped down on the chair by the computer and began lazily leafing through a magazine. Chelsea and I settle down in two folding chairs

A few minutes later a cute guy with dark hair walked in carrying a tray with two ice cream sundaes on it; one strawberry and one chocolate, both topped with chopped peanuts.

"Ooo!" cried Lauren happily, jumping up and abandoning her magazine to run over to the guy – who Casey assumed was Marshall – and grabbing the chocolate one and immediately digging in, flopping back down in her chair. "Mmmm…"

Marshall held out the other one to Chelsea who looked at him pointedly then at Casey, before taking it.

"Oh!" was his response. "I'm sorry… uhhh?"

"Casey," she said.

"Yeah, go get her a sundae, Marshall," said Lauren sloppily, shoving more ice cream down her throat.

"What do you want?" Marshall asked.

"Uhhh, banana split? If – if that's not too much trouble!"

Marshall smiled. "Of course not. Not for one of Lauren's friends," he winked and left the room.

Casey sat awkwardly next to Chelsea as she waited and more quickly than she thought, Marshall appeared, carrying her banana split. Casey smiled.

"Thanks," she said warmly, taking it from him. But, suddenly, Casey didn't feel all in the mood for ice cream. But, not wanting to seem rude, Casey ate most of it anyways, but felt sick afterwards.

They chatted about home – Casey's mostly since Lauren and Chelsea were curious – but Casey failed to mention the one most important part of home: Derek. She just didn't want to bring him into the conversation since they were having such a good time. Casey talked a bit about Emily and her sister, Lizzie and a tiny bit about Nora. Lauren and Chelsea in turn told Casey about their home in the East Side of Toronto.

Lauren chatted with Marshall before they left – about a campus bash on Saturday – and invited Casey to join her and Chelsea to it. Casey, happy she was making friends – even though it was a bit awkward between her and them – agreed.

When they left White Mountain, it was late afternoon – almost dinner – and Casey was dead tired. As she followed them to the car, she dragged her feet and yawned a few times. This did not go unnoticed by Chelsea.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Casey said with another yawn. "Sorry."

"It's alright, you must've had a long drive by yourself from London all the way to Queen's." Lauren said.

Casey fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. _Crap. I'm a horrible liar. I can't just exclude the ever present Derek in my life. They'll meet him sooner or later. Ugh!_

"I didn't come alone. My stepbrother, Derek, drove. He's going to Queen's, too; on a hockey scholarship."

"Oooo!" Chelsea squealed, "Is he cute?"

Casey made a disgusted face. "No," she said simply, and then sighed. "I mean, to others he is… I guess…. But he's annoying and childish and a jerk and a player and - "

"Okay!" Lauren said, a bit exasperated. "It's quite clear you don't get along. Sorry we asked."

"Lauren, Chelsea, it's fine! I just hold way too many grudges on that boy. Sorry to damper the elated mood." She laughed nervously.

"Hey, it's alright, Casey. Come on, let's head back to campus."

They had now reached the car and they all got in, driving in a peaceful quiet back to Queen's. Within minutes, they were past the gate guard and stopped in front of the girl's dorm. When Casey got out, she immediately noticed that guy that asked her out earlier that morning. _James Rupert?_ Casey thought, trying to remember his name. Something about him just gave Casey the creeps, but she was _slightly_ attracted to him. She mentally slapped herself.

_You cannot like another guy, Casey! You have Truman! Wonderful, handsome, loyal Truman. _She tried to ground those thoughts into her brain, but it wasn't working; she was still thinking about James Rupert.

"Uh, Casey?" came a sudden voice to Casey's left.

Casey jumped and pressed a hand over her pounding heart, gasping.

"Oh, Chelsea, you scared me! Oh, _gosh_!"

Chelsea chuckled. "Hey, sorry. But, why are you staring at James Rupert?"

Casey's face flushed a deep red and realized what she must look like, standing in the middle of the walkway, staring at a guy… who _wasn't_ her boyfriend. But, they didn't know that…

Lauren walked over to them, having heard to beginning of the conversation. She stopped in front of Casey and stared at her for a moment.

"Yup," she finally concluded. "He asked you out."

Casey's eye went wide. "How – how did you know?"

"I can read people sweetie, and you weren't all that hard." Lauren replied with a lazy wave-off of her hand. "And - " Lauren continued, "You said no. Because?"

"I have a boyfriend, back in London, Truman French."

Chelsea shook her head. "Long distance won't work sweetie. It's very valorous of you to try, but the facts show - "

"Okay!" Casey exploded. "Can we talk about this _not_ here?"

Lauren and Chelsea looked at each other – briefly – then followed Casey into the dorm. Once inside, Casey broke down, letting all her aggravation and worry spill over.

"I know it won't work! I know! But I'm still so sick with Futuritis that - "

"Wait! Futuritis?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, Derek said I have it. I know it's like a made up word, but it accurately describes what's wrong with me!"

"And what _is_ wrong with you?"

"I'm afraid of change!" Casey cried, "I made this last minute decision to come here – because I actually wanted to do something for me for once – but I'm afraid of being away from my family. I was going to stay there and go to U of T, instead. But, something changed, and… I'm here! I mean, _Derek_ –" she spat this name, "Is here, too. And Truman already cheated on me once in high school… I just don't want my university experience to suck, you know?"

Chelsea got up and put an arm around Casey. "We're all afraid of that. And, don't let Derek or Truman keep you from enjoying yourself. I can tell you're going to love your classes and all the friends you're going to make. It's going to be great Casey."

"I'll take your word for it."

Lauren flopped down on Chelsea's bed.

"So, what classes _are_ you taking, Casey?"

"Let me see…" Casey said, pulling out a folder from her bag where she put her schedule from this morning at the office… with Derek's. _Ugh. Now I'm going to have to bring it to him, and his hockey practice schedule._

Casey pulled out all three sheets of paper. "This one's mine:" and she read it out loud.

"Professional MPA (Smithton) --- 9-11am [Monday, Wednesday, Friday] --- {Policy Studies Building}; Drama (DiLeo) --- 10am-1pm [Tuesday] --- {Miller Hall}; Fine Art (Hellington) --- 2:30-5pm [Tuesday] --- { Miller Hall}; French Studies (Devereux) --- 10am-12pm [Monday, Wednesday] --- {Victorie Hall}; Italian (Mortimer)--- 1-4pm [Monday, Wednesday] --- {Carruthers Hall}; Mediaeval Studies (Letizel) ---1-4pm [Thursday, Friday] --- {Fleming Hall}; Women's Studies (Marigold) --- 5-7pm [Thursday, Friday] --- {Etherington Hall}"

"Oh cool! We're taking Fine Art together!" Chelsea exclaimed happily.

"Cool!"

Then Casey flipped over to Derek's schedule, which was considerably smaller than hers. She scans it, and scoffs at his first class on the list: _Women's Studies (Marigold) --- 5-7pm [Thursday, Friday] --- {Etherington Hall}_

"Ugh! I told him not to take Women's Studies! And of course he's in _my_ class…"

But she continues reading, curious as to what other classes he's signed up for. And, she's surprised.

_Stage and Screen Studies (Campton) --- 10am-1pm [Monday, Wednesday] --- {Gordon-Brockington Hall}; Film and Media (Ponteya) --- 10am-1pm [Tuesday] --- {Gordon-Brockington Hall}. _

Lauren reads over her shoulder,

"Stage and Screen? Film and Media?" she asks. "He sounds… artistic," she looks at Casey for confirmation.

Casey scoffs. "No way. He never expressed anything remotely in the form of 'interested' in film. I'm remotely surprised to tell you the truth."

"So, hockey… and film?" Lauren says for clarification.

"I… guess?" Casey says, then decides something, spur of the moment, which is _very_ unlike her. "I think I'm going to go see him. I got to bring him his hockey practice schedule most of all. He'd _kill_ me for not bringing it to him." She laughs shakily. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Duh, Casey. We live here." Chelsea chuckles. "Have fun?" she says it like a question.

"I doubt it." Casey mutters and walks out the door.

---

**A/N: so, I think this one sucks. Not much went on, because I'm still developing the plot (which I'm not quite sure of, really...) I might be MIA for a few days because of the impending doom my Finals bring. ugh. But, I hope YOU all like this one. NExt shall be filled with Dasey banter, I think, in which Alec - wait. don't wanna ruin it! So, review is LOVE!!! please? I'll probably update faster if you do!**

**-awetast9**


	4. An Insulting Bickering Keener

_Learning to Love_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

Chapter Four

An Insulting, Bickering Keener

_They were quiet for a few moments, and then there was a knock on the dorm door._

Derek sighed, and got up. He walked to the door, and turned the handle, wondering who the heck it was.

"_Casey?_" he asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

She scowled. "I _came here_ to give you your class schedule and your precious hockey practice roster."

"Oh," Derek said. "I left them?"

"Well, _duh!_" Casey exclaimed. "You totally freaked out and stormed off, remember?" She scoffed, annoyed all over again. "Did you _completely_ forget about Truman? Does _Casey MacDonald_ cheat?"

Derek opened his mouth to respond, but Casey answered for him.

"No," and she glared at him, just daring him to say otherwise, which of course he couldn't.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Alec spoke from inside the dorm room.

"Hey, are you Derek's sister?"

"_Step _sister," Derek said instantly with an emphasis on 'step'. Casey looked at him strangely, seeing the same expression on his face as when he said that all those months ago. She still didn't know what it meant.

Sighing, Casey nodded and said,

"Yes, I am – unfortunately - Derek's _step_sister. You must be Alec, Derek's roommate."

Alec looked stunned that she knew his name. So, he voiced his confusion.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh," Casey said. "I may have looked at Derek's dorm assignments. Maybe," Casey blushed. _Alec is kind of cute…_ she thought suddenly without warning. _Ugh! Casey! You have a boyfriend! Snap out of it!_

After mentally slapping herself, Casey smiled at Alec's nod.

"Oh, okay. So, you're the famous Casey MacDonald." He said.

"Famous?" Casey spluttered, taken aback. _Derek couldn't have told Alec that much about me! In what? Three hours? Uh, well… in that time frame, it's not totally impossible. I think. Huh…_ Casey trailed off momentarily in her mind as Alec started talking.

"Yeah, he told me a lot about you. Keener, grade-grubbing, Klutzilla… Casey." He smirked and Casey got irked by his attitude. _He's too much like Derek. Ack._

But, Casey spun on Derek, smacking him hard on his arm. "Der-ek!" Casey shrieked, "How could you verbally mangle me to someone you just met? It's rude and inconsiderate…" Casey trailed off, suddenly thoughtful. "Hmmm, that's _actually_ more like how you usually are. I don't like it, but… it's comforting."

"Comforting?" Derek and Alec asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Like, I'm so used to Derek being an arrogant, pig-headed _jerk_ that anything else would just creep me out."

Alec nodded, as if he totally understood in the whole three hours he had been with Derek.

_Actually, like I said before… that's not that hard to believe. Derek is rather small minded._ Casey laughed at herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Derek suddenly demanded, all angry.

This only got Casey to burst into a total unrelenting giggle fit. She only stopped when Derek cried,

"Ca-sey!" in a crude imitation of how she said his name. _It's weird_, he thought, _she's only said my name that way like… what? Twice? The whole time we've been at Queens. A total of three – wait… four freaking hours. That must be a record._

Casey stared at him. "You're horrible at imitating me, Derek. Horrible."

At this, Alec laughed.

"Okay! Enough!" Derek then exploded, "Space Case – out. Derek – sleep. _Now._" And he began pushing her out of the dorm door.

"Der_-ek!_" then came Casey's voice – a voice he had come to love, especially that way… _wait. What? What did I just think? L-lo-l… no. Not love. I do not love keener Casey MacDonald. No freaking way._

Casey struggled against Derek, who was purposely pushing back without much effort on his part. What – he's a damn good hockey player. Casey? A _ballerina. _He laughed at the thought.

"Out, Case," and Derek shut the door in her face.

"What an insulting, bickering keener!" Derek said, loud enough for Casey to hear outside. But, she chose to ignore his jab. But, that didn't stop her from being angry. _Fine! _She thought angrily._ Be that way, Derek!_

And she stalked back to her dorm where Lauren and Chelsea were – without a doubt – waiting for her.

And Casey was comforted, knowing she had new friends to go back to, despite how… what's the word? Uh… _overly-_girly they were.

And so Casey headed back in the twilight sky.


End file.
